


Free kisses

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam just wants to go to lunch and meet up with his friends but when he is stopped by a stranger, he can't help but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free kisses

**Author's Note:**

> otp au: kissed them as a distraction to steal their wallet

Adams day starts out normal, breakfast, going over heist plans, and now lunch. One of the most important meals of the day, according to Spoole every meal was important and how your body needed it to survive. Although Spoole had the munchies almost twenty four seven, but today he had decided to walk instead of drive to meet up with James and Bruce, maybe get a new pair of sunglasses on the way, he was in desperate need for some, too fucking hot out here.

He watched as both men and women wandered around the street with various signs that said free hugs, lame, who would want free hugs? Hopefully none of them approached him, to get to lunch on time he could afford no distractions.

"Free kisses!" said a voice, Adam saw the attractive man for a second before lips were pressed against his own, his eyes widened for a moment before melting into the kiss, hands roll over his hips begging for more contact, Adam forgot for a moment that he was kissing a stranger in public and let himself give in. Air was also something they both needed as well, the stranger pulled back and grinned. 

"Oh man, you are super attractive, and I only feel a little back for what I've done" said the stranger, now that they weren't grinding up against each other with 

"It's fine, you can kiss me again, I mean if you want" said Adam still stunned,

“Maybe another time, thanks though” replied the stranger,

“W-welcome” stuttered Adam, 

“Later” said the stranger with a wink, Adam watched as the attractive stranger walked away quickly with sign, free kisses in his hands, he watches him disappear around the corner, a text from his phone draws his attention away.

_Are you almost here? -James_

Adam took a few steps and slipped his phone back into his jeans, his hands brushed over his back pocket and expected to find his wallet but when his hand met nothing but his jeans his froze. Wait, no, where was his wallet, it was right here. Shit did he drop it? He remembers leaving with it so he didn’t leave it at home, so where could it be? It was here when he passed that store, and then when he was being kissed by the stranger and then…

Oh shit.

That cocksucker, if Adam ever sees that prick again he's going to probably blow him...

**Author's Note:**

> http://writingcanbehard.tumblr.com/ if you wanna drop in a prompt


End file.
